The Guest
by tommyboa
Summary: Someone new has been invited to the mansion for a couple weeks. Watch as things get a little crazy(er). After the second chapter has been published, I'll put the guest's name in the summary.
1. Chapter 1: An Announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo franchises.**

** Hope you guys like this. This "guest" has always been a fav of mine. Rated K10+ to be safe.**

* * *

Pit stretched his arms and yawned. And instantly felt pain. _Ow_. He had been in a lot of matches last week and sustained a lot of injuries. A cracked rib, a sprained wrist, and a damaged wing. He had been bleeding all over, too. His rib had healed, but his wing and arm were still aching. Pit officially hated falcon punches and Koopalings now. Master Hand decided to keep him out of the competition for a couple of weeks.

He got out of bed and winced as he felt more pain surging through his wing. He put his sling on, made sure his bandages were still on and headed out to breakfast. As he left his room, Pit took a look at the grand hall in front of him. All the bedrooms in the mansion were on the second floor, connected by balconies in the grand hall with two large stairways leading down to the main level. Of course, he would always float down, but again, injuries. He continued towards the kitchen. Not surprisingly, Kirby was already there, inhaling food like it had to be annihilated or else the earth would blow up.

"Everything? Do you really have to eat EVERYTHING?", Pit sighed.

"Hi!". Kirby cheerfully waved at him.

"And yet somehow I find it impossible to accuse you of anything due to your adorableness. I'll find something."

The food always magically reappeared every hour, which is great unless Kirby or King Dedede is hanging around that time. Luckily, there were only 15 minutes left til seven. Kirby wasn't allowed in the kitchen around mealtimes since he ate everything first thing in the morning. As Kirby left, Iggy, Ludwig, Robin, Wii fit trainer, and Link came down, Iggy and Ludwig purposely knocking into Pit's arm to hurt him. He swore that as soon as he was ready, he was going to give them the most brutal combat they would ever experience. Link shot him a look, as if he knew that Pit wanted to rip their arms and was telling him to keep his anger under control.

Pit and Link were good friends. Both preferred similar weaponry, games released at the same time (uh-oh, a fourth-wall break! Hurry! Pretend it never happened!), both hated eggplant, they both saved the planet from evil GODS, for crying out loud! And the fact that Pit wanted payback for the Skyworld match (see the Palutena smash trailer). They sat down on a couch in the common area, eating cereal and waffles when Samus joined them.

I should mention that were good friends with Samus too, since, aside from Marth, and Robin, they were the only human guys who didn't hit on her and actually showed her respect. Pit's upbeat attitude always helped lighten her heart a little bit, too. (And yes, her game came out at the same time as their's.)

Pit finally piped up and asked Link a question. "Hey, that Hookshot you've got? Could I maybe, I don't know, borrow it?"

Link answered with a flat-toned, "No."

"Oh. Well, maybe the Master Sw-"

"No."

"That Power Brac-"

"No."

Pit hung his head then turned back to Link with his hand raised. He had barely opened his mouth before-

"No."

"Samus, I don't suppose you-."

"Absolutely NOT," she said with what looked like a small smile.

Pit sighed.

By this time, all the fighters had woken up and were eating breakfast, and mealtimes could get pretty crazy sometimes. Thankfully, before things got too hectic, the PA system announced, "_All fighters to the general assembly hall. All fighters to the general assembly hall_."

Samus sighed as she got up. "What do you think it is this time?"

Pit shrugged and said, "I don't know, but if if turns out that Ganondorf, Pitoo, Bowser, Wario, the Koopalings, Wolf, (past fighters were allowed to visit from time to time), and King Dedede tried to take over again, I'm going to need your help in pummeling them."

"I think I would enjoy that," she said with a smirk.

Pit waited until everyone was seated so he could walk in without anyone pushing him over and hurting his arm. Fighters sat according to the franchises they were from. Master Hand walked, er, floated, out on the speaking platform. He tried getting everyone to quiet down but to no avail. Sometimes, with all the argument and chaos, he wondered if this competition was really woth it. He sighed, "Samus?"

She nodded, walked over to stage, and with a harsh, slightly raised tone, said "Shut up" and lo and behold, everyone shut up and sat down. Nobody, ever, EVER, argued with her.

Palutena whispered to Pit and Pittoo (that's Dark pit to those who don't know), "Pay attention you two, you'll be interested in this."

Master Hand started, "Thank-you Samus. Now, I know that you're all a little tired of the monotony around here and the same old day-to-day chaos. So, with a little persuasion from Palutena, I decided to invite someone who should help to mix things up a little bit. Only a few of you know who she is, but you'll find her interesting. Her name is-." _Scene Change!_

* * *

"Hey, Phosphora! You know where my tulip dress is?", a young girl in a red dress shouted.

"Yes, you called?"

Another, older girl with blonde hair and a lightning-blue scarf entered.

"My tulip dress. You know where it is? If you don't, then how about my lily dress?"

"No! What do I look like, your personal aid?"

"Just help me get this suitcase packed! Is the Lightning Chariot ready?"

The girl in the red dress struggled and pushed down on her suitcase, trying to get it shut.

"Yep. It's just outside. The horses are getting a little wild though. They've got a ton of energy stored up, and they're ansty to get going."

"Good. Master Hand invited me to the mansion for a couple weeks and I know exactly how those horses feel. You can take care of things, right?"

The young girl finally succeeded in shutting her suitcase and started lugging it out the door and onto the chariot.

"Yes," the girl with the scarf said, "If anything goes wrong, Cragalanche and I can take care of it. Any other questions and/or orders?"

"Nope. I'll tell Pit you said. . . I don't know, I'll think of a taunt."

"Great. Now you'd better get going, Viridi. Don't wanna keep 'em waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to stop writing fanfiction. This is what I did so far on the chapter.**

* * *

"Viridi, and she will stay here for about two weeks." Master Hand's voice boomed out into the auditorium/assembly hall.

Pit couldn't believe this. Of all people, Viridi the nature goddess was coming? It's not that Viridi was mean or evil or anything, but she wasn't really the best people person. Literally. Ever since Hades tried to take over the world, she had softened up, but this was NOT a good idea. She hated humanity for their disregard for nature and constant warring. And to solve it, she hurled a reset bomb at an army. We're talking nuclear capabilities, here. Pittoo didn't like it either. He stood up and started arguing with MH on this. Ike, Sonic, and Shulk stood up and joined him.

"PIPE DOWN! Sigh, the things I go though," MH continued,"Some of you may be aware of her history against humanity, but she has calmed down and has been pardoned on these issues, even though she may still show distaste towards, well almost all of you, save the Pokemon. I believe that her visit here might be good for all of us. I will expect chaos to be limited, though I highly doubt that it will. She will arrive at three this afternoon, in the lightning chariot."

Several people jumped at the mention of this, and several were hoping to take it out for a spin. And somehow, with his miraculous mind-reading powers, MH told them that no, there would be no lightning chariot rides. A lot of them started to grumble and were about to start asking why until MH interrupted and explained that unless they wanted to scrub floors with their toothbrushes, they would keep quite. Nobody brought it up again.

"That will be all."

The doors opened and the smashers started pouring out off the room. Pit, Palutena, and Pittoo headed back to common area and sat on some bar stools.

"How could you do this to us?! If she sees my arm and wing, I'll never hear the end of it!" The last thing that Pit needed was a goddess who was hell-bent on making sure he got a sufficient taunting. Pittoo was somewhere between equally upset and not caring.

"Shut it, dipstick," shouted Pittoo. "In case you didn't listen to the guidance that your goddess gave you during our last match, I WORK for Viridi. How do you think I feel with my employer watching my every move?!"

Palutena tried easing them. "Calm down, you two. Yes, I arranged for Viridi to be brought here but if anything, this experience will make her kinder towards people, assuming Wario doesn't pull anything. Speaking of which, I don't get why Master Hand didn't kick him out, especially after the Garlic Incident."

"Quiet! We can't have talk of that going around again! I tried so hard to forget about it already!" This was a subject that everyone usually stayed away from, and not something that Pit wanted brought up again. Don't ask why.

Palutena got up and walked off. "Well, I have to get things ready for her. See ya'."

Pit sighed, got up from the table, and headed back to the "Swords and Sorcery" wing, an area for smashers from medievel and fantasy style worlds, designed to make them feel at home, as opposed to the cold metal of the "Futuristic" wing or the petshop-like "Pokemon" wing. On the way there, he passed the library, and decided to go take a look through the records on Viridi. As he went in, he noted the high, arched ceiling and the fireplace against the wall. Colored light was streaming through the large stained glass-window.

Surprisingly, a lot smashers were here trying to find out as much as they could on this strange visitor. Everyone except for Smashers who didn't care, couldn't read, or already knew who she was, was here crowded around the shelves. Ike looked through books while Fox scanned through databases. So, other than this arrival on everyone's mind, life at the mansion continued as normal. Until 3 o'clock.

* * *

A spark out in distance. Sheik lowered her binoculars, leaped down to the rest of the group on the mansion's front lawn, and shifted back into Zelda. She had been standing on a branch watching for Viridi's arrival for the past twenty minutes.

Peach eagerly asked, "Well Zellie, anything?"

"Yep. I saw a flash in the sky headed our direction." A cheer rang out. "Remind me again why we need a such a large banner?"

A huge banner shouting "Welcome Viridi!" may not have been the best way to welcome a goddess who had hated humanity. But Peach insisted. She was kind of eccentric in that way, everything always having to be a big hoop-la with her.

Peach started jabbering on. "So if she's the nature goddess, do you think she does her nails in an alge green, or a clover-style jade? Who do you think does her nails anyway? I bet it's-"

"Peach, stop. Just stop. Whatever questions you have, you can ask her when she gets here in ten minutes. No wait." Zelda looked through her binoculars again."I see her. About 8 miles away. No, 5. Check that, she's approaching the edge of the estate and-"

The chariot made a small sonic boom as it stopped, the end of it drifting in a circle, throwing up a little mud with it.

"She's here."

* * *

There was some commotion as she got out of the chariot. Pit and Palutena led Viridi up the stairs and into the the mansion, starting with the main hall. She looked around at the high ceiling and large chandelier. She walked around a little, constantly gazing upward.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said this place was big. Of course, my temple is bigger but, you know. Oh, and Phosphora says hi and that you're very handsome, no doubt about that."

"Really?" This wasn't something he expected Phosphora to say.

"Yes, but she'll still rate a monkey ahead of you. Especially with that arm of yours. After all the times I've saved your butt and the eperience you've gained here, you still can't keep yourself from being injured? Really, Pit?"

"Well at least I'm friends with the two strongest, most hardcore fighters here. That's gotta count for something, right?"

"Eh. That Princess in the pink dress though. Why was she asking me about my nails? I don't really do makeup."


End file.
